A new home
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: What happens when James parents kick him out of the house and he goes to live with the Blacks? Trouble, Pranks, and Chaos. All the things James is made of. Obviously ignores Sirius' actual family backround.
1. How it happened

Gone Forever  
  
Authors note: Hey everyone! This is my second Harry potter fic. I love writing these. If you like this, check out some of my other stories like A Lily Can't Stay Closed Forever. I'll try to update regularly but I have other fics I have to update to. And now, onto the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me, this is all J.K's, I only own the plot. But I do own Carrie! Yay!!!!  
  
Now get out and don't come back! James mother screamed.  
  
What? James began.  
  
I said OUT!!!!!  
  
James grabbed his stuff and went outside. He had jet-black hair and lovely hazel eyes. He took one look back at his mother and father. His mother had light brow hair with blonde highlights in it. Her eyes were dark blue. She was a pureblood and stayed home to do housework. His father was holding a pipe and looking rather sober. He had black hair that James had inherited, and brown eyes. He was a pureblood. He was also a reporter for the Daily Prophet.  
  
James slowly left the house. Where was he supposed to go at 2:00 AM? He walked to Green Walk Park and put his trunk under the slide. He first took out his invisibility cloak. He laid on the slide and threw the cloak over him. His last thoughts were about why he was kicked out. With that he fell asleep.  
  
The next day was cloudy. James was asleep, but not for long. Sirius, James best friend was walking past the park to James house. Sirius had Black hair and light blue eyes. He suddenly saw James on the slide, and walked over to him. His cloak was lying on the ground next to him. Sirius prodded him awake.  
  
Hey! James! Get up buddy!  
  
Ow, what? James snapped. Sorry he said quickly.  
  
What are you doing here? Sirius asked as he sat on James trunk.  
  
My parents kicked me out, James replied.  
  
What? But.  
  
My mom was telling my dad she couldn't take care of me anymore. She said she wanted to have more fun in her life. She said.  
I get it James. But why didn't you come to my house, Sirius asked.  
  
You live 152 miles away! Said James angrily. And you borrowed my broom remember?  
  
Oh yeah. Well come on. Lets go 2 my house. You can ride on your broom with me.  
  
Ok.  
  
One hour later they arrived, and James asked if he could live there.  
  
Why of course dear! Replied Mrs. Black happily. Carrie!!! Come down here! It's already 8:00!  
  
A small girl in a yellow nightgown came downstairs. She had blonde hair like her mother. It reached down just about one inch above her shoulders. She was nine years old.  
  
Hello James, she said as she sat down and grabbed a piece of toast. It was not unusual for James to turn up overnight. Actually, he turned up every other day, and Sirius turned up at his house the days James wasn't there. Isn't Sirius supposed to be at your house today? She asked, now adding butter to her toast.  
  
Well, yes but  
  
Why couldn't he be there? I like having a break from him every other day she said, now adding large amounts of jelly to her toast.  
  
James sighed. He sat down and reached for a muffin.  
  
What do you mean you like breaks from me? Yelled Sirius. After all I do for you…  
  
Sirius's dad came down the stairs. He had Black hair and dark green eyes. He worked in the ministry of magic. He helped to stop muggles from seeing magic.  
  
Morning everyone he said.  
  
Hello Mr. Black said James.  
  
Shouldn't Sirius be at your house today?  
  
Yes James replied. He told Mr. Black the whole story.  
  
I see. He said.  
Sirius was still rambling on about what he had done for Carrie. And when you were seven I taught you to ride a bike, and  
  
That's enough snapped Mrs. Black.  
  
After breakfast Sirius and James went into the backyard to play Quidditch. The Blacks lived away from muggles, so they could practice. James once again blocked the quaffle. Suddenly, he heard a high-pitched whistle and looked down. He saw a bludger coming at him. It happened in five seconds. The bludger hit James on the leg, and next thing he knew, he was on the ground, with Sirius beside him.  
  
James! Are you okay?  
  
What happened?  
  
The bludger hit you. I dunno how it got out. You okay? Is anything broken? Can you move? Are you paralyzed? Are you?  
  
James laughed. I'm fine he said to him. And with that, he got back on his broom.  
  
One hour later, James had scored 97 more goals, Sirius had scored 82, James had got hit with the bludger once more, and Sirius had gotten hit three times.  
  
They heard the doorbell ring (yes from outside) and looked down to see Remus looking up at him. Hey James! You weren't at your house! Aren't you and Sirius supposed to be there?  
  
Authors Note: Finally, I'm done with the first chapter. I didn't want to start into them going to Hogwarts in this chapter, so I had to try and drag it out. Oh, They will be entering 4th year. I'm gonna update as soon as possible. Please review!!! 


	2. Dung bombs, fireworks, and stink pellets

Authors Note: Well here's the next chapter. I'm writing 2 stories at once! So anyway, on with the story!!! Oh, and a special thanks to Lone-Strider, for being my first ever reviewer!!! Oh, and everyone, please read my other story, A Lily Doesn't Stay Closed Forever. The first Chapter isn't that good, but read on, it gets better. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I own, I own, the mushroom surprise!!!!!! Don,don,don!!!!!!!!! Anything u recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 2: How much is that real food in the painting?  
  
James and Sirius had explained the story to Remus. Ohhhhh, Remus replied. So that's why your mom threw that vase at me when I asked her where you were.  
  
James and Sirius laughed. Come on Sirius whispered to them. They followed him into his mom's room. It's Wednesday and Shawn (Mr. Black) is cooking frightening food Sirius whispered to a painting of a bowl of fruit. The picture disappeared and they found themselves in a secret room. Remus looked around. So did James.  
  
My dad cooks dinner on Wednesdays to improve his cooking Sirius said. No you wouldn't know James, you've never been here on a Wednesday. Sirius's mom handed them a plate of food. Eat it all boys, it's all you get. Now Carrie, she said. You say you don't feel good and go upstairs to your room. Sirius, you feed yours to the dog (Mane) when he's not looking. James. You say you're not up to eating because your thinking about what happened last night. Remus. You say you had a big lunch. I'll say I'm on a no whatever he cooks diet. Ok, break!  
  
********************************Kitchen*****************************  
  
Fifteen minutes later they were all at the table. Daddy, said Carrie. I don't feel good. May I be excused?  
  
Of course dear. Go up to bed, he replied.  
  
Dear, said Mrs. Black. I'm on a new on mushroom eating diet. Mr. Black had made mushroom surprise. It was potatoes mixed with mushrooms, carrots, cabbage, and some strange brown stuff. James could swear he had seen it move.  
  
Oh, okay, he said.  
  
While this was happening, Sirius had emptied his mushroom surprise in the dog bowl.  
  
Oh you've finished! His dad said.  
  
Yep, Sirius said getting up.  
  
I had a big lunch, Remus said quickly.  
  
Ok, Mr. Black replied, oblivious to the fact that everyone was escaping the mushroom surprise, except the dog.  
  
James had his face as blank as possible. I can't eat after what happened last night, he said dully.  
  
I understand James, Mr. Black said kindly. Just go upstairs with Sirius and try not to think about it. Ok?  
  
Ok, he said.  
  
The three boys retreated upstairs. Was that stuff MOVING? James asked Sirius  
  
I don't doght it, he replied sadly. Poor dad. We've gone through this for three years and his cooking still hasn't gotten any better. Remus are you spending the night?  
  
I guess so.  
  
Great Sirius and James answered in usion.  
  
********************************Morning**************************  
  
The next morning it was raining.  
  
Time for plan, Sirius checked a list, 872.  
  
They slowly walked down the stairs with dung bombs, filbisters fireworks, and stink pellets.  
  
On 3. 1, 2, 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They set off all the stuff and ran for their lives. They ran outside and into Sirius and James secret clubhouse.  
  
That was bloody brilliant!!! Panted Sirius.  
  
You can say that again, James said laughing.  
  
That was bloody brilliant!!! He said again. I think those might have been permanent smell.  
  
You can't be serious, Remus exclaimed.  
  
I'm always Sirius, he said just as James said, He's always Sirius.  
Remus rolled his eyes. I'm surrounded by idiots, he muttered. Suddenly there was a loud pound on the door. What was that?  
  
Authors note: Sorry It's so short! I'm not continuing this story unless I get some reviews for my other story. Please check it out. I think it's better than this one. I will continue both stories once I get some reviews so please, please review this story and read my other one. Thanks everyone!!!! 


	3. Kana goes hunting

Ok, I got so many more reviews than I thought I would. Well, thanks reviewers! *hands out a party bag* Well on with the story! *A dungbomb falls out of a party bag* Opps!  
  
Disclaimer: I own... Kana! You'll see! HA HA HA!  
  
Chapter 3: Kana goes hunting  
  
There was a loud pound on the door. "What was that? Remus asked.  
  
"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, JAMES DAVID POTTER, REMUS HENRY LUPIN! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"  
  
It was Sirius's older sister, Kana. Kana had dark brown hair, only one centimeter above her shoulder. She was married to a man named Con, and had two three year old twins, named Kiko and Kiki. Con had light brown hair and blue eyes, like Kana. Kiko and Kiki had normal dull plain brown hair. Not light, not dark; ordinary. They both had blue eyes, and caused a lot of trouble.  
  
"Uh, oh," Sirius said backing away from the door.  
  
"Hurry," said James, rushing to a chair and pushing it aside to reveal a tunnel. Kana was as good as fighting as Sirius, and he was very good. They climbed in, and the chair slid back into place. They crawled down the tunnel, looking around. They heard the door slam open above them.  
  
"Just in time," muttered Remus.  
  
They came to four forks in the tunnel. There were four signs pointing down each one. The first on the far left said Peter, the center left said Remus, the center right said James, and the far right said back to Sirius's. They crawled through Remus's tunnel, and emerged at his house.  
  
"Glad we made it," Remus said.  
  
"How long are we staying?" James asked.  
  
"Oh, a week?" Sirius said.  
  
"No way Sirius. I have a guest coming Saturday, and you will not make her, or him feel unwelcome," Remus said.  
  
"Who?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Why do you always have to be in my business Sirius? Can't I have my own secrets?"  
  
"Well that didn't work out well did it? We found out anyway, about your problem with the moon," James said, now joining the conversation.  
  
"Tell us or I'll," Sirius began.  
  
"Ok, ok! Lily."  
  
Sirius grinned. "Ah, Evans. I think a prank is needed."  
  
James didn't reply. He had a far away look in his eyes.  
  
"James, James, JAMES!"  
  
"What? Oh, sorry."  
  
Sirius looked confused, but Remus smiled at him behind Sirius's back.  
  
"No worries James, I'll put in a good word for you," Remus said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
They walked inside and sat down. Remus's parents were gone for the summer.  
  
*********************************Meanwhile*************************  
  
Kana was on her way to Remus's. She had been to Peter's, and nobody had been home. She got to his house and rung the bell.  
  
*****************************Inside**************************  
  
The doorbell rang. The three friends went to answer it. When Remus opened the door, there was Kana. She had found them.  
  
Sorry it's so short, but I'm leaving at three AM tomorrow for Tennessee, and I gotta get some stuff ready. I just wanted to update, and I think that's a good cliffy! Review, or I won't update when I get back! ;) 


	4. Just until, uh oh

Hello all reviewers! I'd like to thank all the little people in life! Oh wait; I still am part of the little people. Dang!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok. I own.I own.the things I've mentioned. Con, Kiko, Kiki. NOT THE NORMAL HP CHARACTERS! Though if I did, the Marauders would have even more fun!  
  
Chapter four: Just until, uh oh  
  
She had found them.  
  
The three boys stood staring for a second. Then, Sirius came to his senses. He turned and ran, followed by James and Remus. They rushed to Remus's clubhouse, and dove into the tunnel. They crawled through it until they came to the forks, and took the one marked James. They jumped out at his house, and hid in the clubhouse.  
  
"Oh.my.gosh," Sirius panted.  
  
"If she finds us we are so dead," James said, clutching a stitch on his side.  
  
"Where do we go?" Remus asked.  
  
"I don't know. If your mother finds us James, were all dead. If Kana catches us, were dead. If my mom catches us, were dead. Face it, were dead!"  
  
James thought this over. "Peters?"  
  
"No. They would look there. How about,"  
  
"Lily!" James said, a smile on his face.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked. "James, did you bump your head on the tunnel wall?"  
  
Remus was watching. It was a good idea. Sirius looked confused, but Remus could tell James like Lily.  
  
"Well, no one would suspect it," Remus said to them.  
  
"There you have it! Lets go!" James walked off, somehow (we all know how) knowing the way to Lily's by heart. We followed.  
  
James rang the doorbell. Lily answered it. "Go away," She said, anger on her face.  
  
"Lily," James said quickly. We need somewhere to hide out.  
  
"Lily?" Sirius asked. "Since when did she become Lily?"  
  
"Since James started liking," Remus started.  
  
James stepped on my foot. "Come on Lily. We only need to stay until, uh oh.  
  
Kana was marching up the block, heading straight for Lily's house. Lily saw the looks of panic on their faces. She pushed them inside and closed the door. "What did you do?"  
  
"Well," Sirius began. "We threw,"  
  
"Spare me."  
  
"And we,"  
  
*************************Flashback***************  
  
Wednesday night at 12:27 AM.  
  
James Sirius and Remus snuck into the room Kana was in. They put makeup all over the twin's faces. It was terrible. They went up to bed. The next morning, Kana found her children.  
  
"Oh they are so dead," She said as she took Kiko and Kiki to the bathroom to give them a bath. They were not happy. They were like Fred and George would be. Or like Sirius and James were when they were that small, only not as wild.  
  
Kana grabbed a washcloth and tried to wipe off Kiki's face. She moved away, splashing madly, while Kiko grabbed the washcloth and threw it across the room. "Oh they are so totally dead," she said to herself as she retrieved the washcloth.  
  
Later that morning, she was buttering some toast for the twins, when bangs were everywhere. A strong smell was coming from every direction, and she heard the back door slam shut. "That's it," Kana thought to herself. "That's the last straw."  
  
And with that, she ran after the three boys.  
  
*****************end flashback************  
  
"Oh you guys are so dead," Lily said. "Fine. You can stay one night. And I mean one."  
  
So they spent the night. Sirius didn't prank her, for she had got them away from Kana momentarily. The next morning, they were all eating muffins when the doorbell rang. James Remus and Sirius looked at each other fearfully. Lily answered the door.  
  
"Oh hello Kana," she said acting pleasant. "NO, THE BOYS ARE NOT HERE. WHY WOULD THEY BE HERE?" she said very loudly, cuing them to get out of the kitchen. They did, rushing up to Lily's room.  
  
"Oh really?" Kana said. She stood there, then ran in. "I know you're in here!" she yelled.  
  
"There is no one here!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Then I can check your room?"  
  
There was a moment silence then, "RUN YOU GUYS, RUN!"  
  
James heard this upstairs, and climbed out the window, followed by Remus and then Remus. The door flew open, and the boys climbed down a tree near the house. They ran back to Sirius's house and locked the door to his room, putting a chair by it, and locking the window.  
  
"OPEN-THE-DOOR!"  
  
The three boys went to sleep that night, with no one bothering them. The next day, Sirius was asleep, and James was tapping him. Sirius didn't notice this, until he fell out of bed, being pushed more of it. He looked up to see James looking down at him.  
  
"Okay James. You are so dead. You know not to wake me up at six on a Saturday."  
  
Remus sat up. "Oh no!" He said.  
  
Sirius stood up, looking at James.  
  
"Now Sirius. No need to be rash."  
  
"Rash? Oh I'll show you rash!" He jumped on James, pulling him to the floor. He saw a scared face, and then James face broke into a wicked smile. Sirius thought, and his face broke into the same smile. He then started punching James hard.  
  
"Ow! Sirius stop!" James yelled, trying to hold back laughter. Sirius decided to hit him hard a couple times, for real affect. James was knocked backwards, blood coming from his lip. Remus jumped up, coming between them.  
  
"Remus, he's gonna kill me, and then mutter stuff!"  
  
Sirius ran at James, punching him again.  
  
"OH! I wish I were a cucumber! I don't want to be a stupid pickle! Just pull me off the vine, and chop me up! Add salt and eat me up! I wish I were a cucumber! Don't make me no pickle! Cucumbers are better! I wanna be a cucumber!" Sirius finished. That was a song.  
  
Sirius picked Remus up and started swinging him like his lover and sang the song again. Remus looked frightened. Neither James nor Sirius could contain their laughter anymore. They both burst out laughing. Remus looked them over. "Not one word you two," he said.  
  
James and Sirius continued laughing. Remus punched both of them. Sirius in the stomach, James in the jaw. Sirius sank to his knees, and James fell over backwards. Remus looked down at them, and suddenly, as if knowing what he was doing, helped them back up. Suddenly the door flew open, and Kana walked in, and she did not look happy.  
  
So, review everyone! Read my other fics! R/R! Next time,  
  
Kana finally gets revenge, but how?  
  
Lily turns up  
  
Questions  
  
Why does Kana always find them?  
  
Why isn't Peter there?  
  
Why hasn't Peter come to see James?  
  
Why would you know the answers to these questions when I'm not sure myself?  
  
Review review review! 


	5. Captured and saved again

Thank you, thank you! I get one review and I type again! What can I say; I love it! So, any reviewers who have friends, ask them to read my stories, ok? I'll give you party bags.  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, right? Didn't think so.  
  
Chapter five: Captured and saved again.  
  
Kana looked down at them. They weren't moving, they seemed shocked. She conjured ropes from her wand and tied them to chairs. They shared looks with each other. They knew it; they were doomed.  
  
"So, do you know what you did?" Kana asked them. "I'll tell you. You- "  
  
"We know what we did sis, spare us the lecture," Sirius said.  
  
"Well, what to do to you. Let me think on it. Mother is making chocolate chip muffins, and I intend to help her."  
  
She left the boys looking fearfully at each other. "What is she gonna do to us?" Remus asked.  
  
"She always comes up with scary ideas," Sirius said.  
  
Fifteen Minutes later she was back. "Well, I know now. Your gonna be girls, with a complete makeover and everything. Now I got to decide how to do it."  
  
"James, blue eye shadow for you," She said appliing it. "Sirius," she said wickedly, "Purple."  
  
"Remus, gold,"  
  
"Now, nails."  
  
She added nail polish to them also. "What happened to the muffins?" Sirius asked. "Moms putting the batter in pans," she said.  
  
"Now, lipstick," she said smiling. The pink gunk was inches from Sirius's lips when they heard a loud bang. Next second, the door opened and Kiki and Kiko ran in, covered in batter.  
  
"Help me Kana!" Mrs. Black yelled.  
  
"How did it happen?" she asked chasing them around.  
  
"They found the batter!"  
  
*******************Flashback****************  
  
"Bored," Kiko said to Kiki.  
  
"Me, to!" she said.  
  
"And hungy!" Kiko yelled miserably.  
  
"Wait until the chocolate chip muffins bake ok? I have business to attend to," Kana said. But at the word chocolate, both twins snuck in the kitchen. They made a total mess and heard a yell from upstairs. "Sirius?" Kiko asked.  
  
"Lets go," Kiki said.  
  
***************************End Flashback*********************  
  
In all the confusion, no one noticed a figure slip into the room. The person untied the three and ushered them out. They were in a cloak and hood. "Who are?" Sirius started, but the person silenced him and motioned for them to follow themself.  
  
The trio and the hooded figure made their way outside. The figure lead them to a tunnel by sparkling lake; then removed their hood. Remus smiled, Sirius looked shocked and James blushed. Lily Evans looked back at them.  
  
"Lily, you saved us!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"Well I couldn't leave you like that," she said. "Here, let me help you take that make-up off.  
  
"How did you find us?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I followed you of course," she replied.  
  
"I'm so happy I could kiss you," Sirius yelled.  
  
"I know someone else who wants to too," Remus said.  
  
Lily looked puzzled, but saw James shaking his head, mouthing Remus to stop.  
  
She looked at James a while, then smiled.  
  
Hey, done! Sorry this chapters so short, but I can't think of anything else. A bit of a writer's block. I have an idea, but don't know what story to use it for. This one. Okay, review! 


	6. Voldemort and a song

Next chapter! YAY! So I think today, I'll tell you about my reviewers.  
  
They review.  
  
OK, OK!  
  
K.D. Toling is always reviewing. But now you must do more than that, you must tell people in your bio to read my stories, or in Return to London! MUHAHAHAHA! Just kidding. But I know with Fred and George around, that is almost serious. Go ahead and do what you like, as long as you review.  
  
dragonchild is also reviewing. I NEED MORE PEOPLE TO READ MY FICS! But you're a good reviewer, and fic writer yourself.  
  
I have other reviewers, but they review the most.  
  
Did any of you notice how weird you pronounce Sirius's name? I like to pronounce it Si-rus. It sounds better.  
  
I will be back in five; I gotta go run through the sprinkler at eight at night for no apparent reason.  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
.................  
  
Brookie: Where is she?  
  
************************Next day********************************  
  
Brookie: Not here.  
  
***************************Next Day************************  
  
Me: Ok, next chapter.  
  
Chapter six: Voldemort and a song  
  
James and Sirius were well asleep, again! Kana had finally given up, and had gone back home with Her husband and the twins, though before they left the twins had stolen Mrs. Black's makeup and put it on. It was ten, and they were still asleep. Mr. And Mrs. Black were out visiting Sirius's grandmother, and Carrie was at her best friends house. This will be a boring chapter, as they will sleep through it.  
  
A/N/ Kidding!  
  
Suddenly there was a loud bang from downstairs. James fell of the bed. Sirius sat up and hit his head on the bedpost (AN you know the small thing by the place where the pillows go? You don't? Oh well.)  
  
"What was that?" Sirius asked alarmed.  
  
"Aren't there usually loud bangs Sirius?" James asked, groaning as he sat up.  
  
"Yes, but you and me are always making them!" Sirius replied, panic in his voice.  
  
"Your right," said James standing up fast. Actually falling back down as he hit his head on the dresser. In a normal occasion, Sirius would have laughed. Now he just looked scared. He walked up to James and offered him a hand. James took it and stood up. The two of them crept down stairs. (AN Stupid huh?)  
  
Well anyways they were creeping down the stairs, and Sirius stopped at the bottom step, and looked around.  
  
"What do you think it is?" James whispered to Sirius.  
  
"I don't know! If I did would I be down here?" Sirius whispered back.  
  
"Fair point"  
  
The two stopped talking as they slipped into the kitchen. They quickly looked around, before looking back into the living room. To their horror, they saw Voldemort walking towards them. They closed the door and ran outside into their clubhouse. They could hear Voldemort blast the door down. They crawled in the tunnel, and the chair slid back in place seconds before they could hear the clubhouse door break down.  
  
They crawled along the passage and entered Remus's tunnel, finally making it to his house. The two friends ran into his house without knocking. (AN did you really expect them to?) Remus was reading by the fireplace.  
  
"Whats wrong?" he asked, jumping up.  
  
"Voldemort.house.there.now.just.got away." Sirius panted.  
  
"What?" Remus asked. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Remus quickly looked outside. "You guys can spend the night here. We're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow anyways."  
  
"Thanks Remus," James said.  
  
"I'll be right back," Remus said going over to the fireplace.  
  
James and Sirius sat down. James looked over to the book Remus had been reading. "How magic used to be and is today," James read to Sirius. They looked at each other a moment and burst out laughing.  
  
"Sir Markolo San Newert Mino Swan was the first squib. He was born in," James continued reading, stopping for he was laughing so hard along with Sirius. "In.ok, lets see what page he was reading."  
  
James quickly turned and read; "Chapter 13, how schools used to be. The first witchcraft school was very primitive. Instead of having detentions like cleaning bathrooms, you got hung with rope by your ankles in a dungeon. Most students just cut themselves loose because no one thought to use chains.  
  
Remus returned with James and Sirius's stuff. "You guys, come on, lets go get something to eat."  
  
The next day, they headed for the Hogwarts express.  
  
"Be good dears," Mrs. Black called as the train pulled away. She had bought their stuff awhile back.  
  
"Sure we will," Sirius said. Then as the train moved farther on, him James and Remus all yelled "NOT!"  
  
"Come on, lets find Peter," James said. (AN Must..control..anger...)  
  
They soon found him with Sandra Mckary, a Hufflepuff fifth year. They left them alone.  
  
"So, what will we do this year?" James asked.  
  
"Same as always," Sirius replied.  
  
******************One hour later********************  
  
"Bored...bored..bored...bored...bored," James said, saying each word as he grabbed the snitch.  
  
As you can probable tell, they were bored. Remus was reading a book, Sirius was staring out the window and James, wait I told you already. Well, they finally arrived at Hogwarts. They came inside and sat down for the sorting.  
  
Once the sorting was finished, everyone went to their common rooms. They had classes the next day so they had to turn in early.  
  
The next day, Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement.  
  
"Sirius, Remus, and Peter will be performing a song for their fellow Marauder."  
  
Music started to play. Sirius walked up and said; "This song is You got it bad"  
  
Sirius: Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.  
  
Sirius: When you feel it in your body you found somebody who, makes you change your ways like hanging with your crew. Said you act like you ready, but you don't really know. And everything in your past, you wanna let it go!  
  
Sirius: I've been there, done it, humped around.  
  
Peter: Ha  
  
Sirius: After all that, this is what I found. Nobody wants to be alone. If you're touched by the words in this song, then maybe you,  
  
Chorus:  
  
Sirius/Remus/Peter: You got it, you got it bad. When you're on the phone, hang up and you call right back. You got it you got it bad. If you miss a day without your friend your whole life's off track. You know you got it bad when you stuck in the house. You don't wanna have fun, cause all you think about. You got it bad when you out with someone but you keep on thinking bout somebody else; you got it bad.  
  
Sirius: When you say that you love 'em, and you really know, everything that used to matter, don't matter no more, like my money, all my cars.  
  
Remus: You can have it all and  
  
Sirius: Flowers cards and candy  
  
Remus/Peter: I do it just 'cos  
  
Sirius: I said I'm fortunate, to have you girl. I want you to know  
  
Sirius/Remus/Peter: I really adore you!  
  
Sirius: All my people who know what's goin on, look at your mate, help me sing me song,  
  
Sirius looked at James as he said the next verse  
  
Sirius: Tell her I'm your man. You're my girl. I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world! Ladies say,  
  
Sirius now looked at Lily.  
  
Sirius: I'm your girl, you're my man. Promise to love you the best I can.  
  
Sirius: See I've been there, done it, humped around. After all that this is what I found. Every one of ya'll are just like me! It's to bad that you can't see, that you got it bad!  
  
Sirius/Remus/Peter: You got it you got it bad. When your on the phone, hang up and you call right back. You got it, you got it bad, if you miss a day without your friend your whole life's off track. You know you got it bad when you stuck in the house you don't wanna have fun, 'cos all you think about. You got it bad when you out with someone, but you keep on thinking bout somebody else; you got it bad.  
  
There was a bridge in between during which Sirius showed off his break dancing. He wasn't a bad singer.  
  
Sirius/Remus/Peter: You got it You got it bad. When you on the phone, hang up and you call right back. You got it, you got it bad. If you miss a day without your friend your whole life's off track! You know you got it bad when you stuck in the house. You don't wanna have fun, 'cos all you think about. You got it bad when you out with someone but you keep on thinking bout somebody else; you got it bad!  
  
Everyone clapped. James was still staring at them as they sat down. He then noticed something else. Lily was looking at him, and she was smiling.  
  
Done! Finally! Wow, I finished the chapter. Thought I'd never get done. Sorry I got writers block after I wrote the first like two paragraphs. Well, everyone, review! And if possible, make more people review! Oh, um..once I start school I'll update less, which will be in about one or two weeks. Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to say; I don't own it, none of it! I also don't own the song in my fic either. 


End file.
